


i can be your hero

by xofrnk



Series: highschool au [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnk/pseuds/xofrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss for every one thing I love about you...for every mark you don't deserve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can be your hero

**Author's Note:**

> do i get bonus points for the cheesy title/total use of a cheesy love song in the end of the fic. i think i do.  
> i actually wrote this in the summer of last year but i haven't posted it here because i'm extremely wary of bringing any of my old writing over to here omg.

One for every time he was ignored, for every time he wasn't good enough. Another for the times he let everyone down, every time he felt worthless. 

"Fuckin' faggot...s'all you are." he whispered, fingers skimming over the raised skin and feeling the sharp burning sting of his salty skin over the fresh wounds "Never gonna get anywhere, never gonna be anything..." 

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, pushing their way forwards and dripping down his cheeks. His fingers weren't fast enough to wipe them away as they stained his cheeks and left dark spots on his hoodie. 

"Gerard? Baby, Frank is here." his mother's voice from the top of the stairs, the creaking of the door and the sliver of yellow light on the staircase. 

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath and rubbed his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater, tugging the sleeves down over his hands and curling into himself on the couch "Hey, Frankie." his voice was quiet, lost and vulnerable. 

Frank was silent as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself with a soft "Hey, Gee." of his own. He slowly dropped onto the couch next to him "What'cha doin'? I figured you'd be drawing or something...?" he prodded, poking Gerard with his toe. 

The elder boy looked up, shaking his head "Just...not having a good day, s'all it is." he offered a tiny, fake smile to match the statement. It was like he expected Frank not to notice when he was forcing it, like he forgot Frank had been his best friend since he was ten and Frank was that weird eight-year-old from down the street. 

He pressed his lips together "Do you wanna talk about it? Do I have to kick some ass? I'd do it for you y'know..." 

Gerard huffed a weak laugh "It's nothing, honestly. Just..." he let his voice fade, crawling across the worn couch cushions until he was curled into Frank's side with his face tucked into his neck and his arms around his torso. 

Frank smiled faintly, the expression not reaching his eyes as he gently skimmed his fingertips over the rough cotton of his best friend's faded black sweatshirt "I'll stay as long as you want..." he murmured. 

He was so fucking grateful for Frank, he never pried, never bothered Gerard or threatened to leave if he didn't tell him what was wrong. In a way, he loved Frank with all of his being. 

His fingers caught on the edge of his sleeve, dragging it up with his hand and leaving it to settle halfway up his forearm. Frank's guitar-calloused fingertips were warm against the cool skin of his arm. 

"How long ago?" he asked quietly, voice threatening to break even though he promised to keep it calm. He'd known, of course he'd known. You couldn't just be best friends with someone for eight years and not notice things. 

"A couple of hours..." Gerard responded, swallowing audibly in the quiet of the basement. 

Frank let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, fingers closing around Gerard's wrist and bringing it to his lips. His lips soft and skimming over the harsh marks in his pale skin. "A kiss for every one thing I love about you...for every mark you don't deserve..." he breathed. 

Gerard whimpered "I deserve it all, I'm...I'm good for nothing, Frank." 

He shook his head "You're not, you're everything. You're the reason I get out of bed some mornings and the reason I smile." he pressed his lips against the spidery blue veins of Gerard's wrist. "You're the one person who understands everything, makes me feel like I don't have to be perfect because we're fine just the way we are." Tears threatened to spill from his glossy eyes. 

"You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, just because I know you." he paused to kiss up his arm slowly, lips just the faintest brush against damaged skin "When I won't share my tapes with you because you never give them back, and you try to persuade me with that wonderful bitch-face." another kiss "The way your eyes light up when you talk about art, the passion..." his lips pressed against his upper arm where the scars slowly faded. 

Gerard shut his eyes, pulling his arms away "You don't mean that." he mumbled. 

Frank smiled weakly, fingers tipping Gerard's chin up from where he'd tucked it into his chest "You're everything I need, and all that I want." he murmured, lips against Gerard's in a soft, sweet kiss "I can kiss away the pain..."


End file.
